Flowering Sakura
by Umehanabi-x
Summary: As Sakura Became a Medical Nin for Tsunade-sama, she's been given countless missions and been given training to make her surpase even her Sensei Tsunade, what does Kakashi have to do with this? SakuraxKakashi Rating May Change Later. Re-doing the Story
1. Normal Day, Normal Everything

To be loved for pure reason's

Hiya nice to meet you, i'm Tema-chan~, this is my second fanfic so far, i decide to make in dedication to Temari & Shikamaru^^

their are other pairing in this story, like,... Kak/Sak, Tem/Shi, mostly so i hope you like and give me a review to tell me,

how you liked it, for those of you that do, *bends down in a polite bow*, THANK YOU^^ very much...hehe:)

Ch 1 {hidden crushes beneath the rays of summer youth}

Pulling out her diary she had hid from her brothers, Temari opened up on her bed & starts to write.

Best Day Ever:

Today had been the same as any other day round here,

but something happened makin' this day better than guy with the funny ponytail.

Shikamaru, was training again at his usual spot along with the boy think his name was Choji anyway

i was suprised at the least that he or both at all regonize(sense) my chakra that could totally give way where i had been

hiding...heh but he didn't which made me kinda relieved and glad at the same time, ha, all i really did was stand in a tree branch near by...

watching him and chubby boy Choji shouting out a jutsu that i now remember clearly, the Human Boulder Jutsu, watching him using that jutsu

to run over shikamaru as part of training excercise for him but all shikamaru could was jumped into the nearest bush to avoid Choji

asuming that shikamaru had used up ALL of his chakra he couldn't do anything...haha, anyway i decided to stay for a couple more, minutes

then leave so i did, as my minutes I had told myself timed out I became to disappear in a cloud of smoke before their sensei recognize my chakra

just behind them. but then i heard a noise just behind me, i looked and found that it was the sensei Genma A. i was speachless i didn't have a clue wat

to do but to smile, as dumb as that was i had no other choice at the time. than he spoke(i remember his words clearly).

{flashback, from this afternoon}

"what are you doing here." their sensei asked me.

"well..." It felt as if my tounge was tied.

"huh."

"i just-came to visit before...i left to go back home, my mission is done so I just came to see him…I mean, shikamaru, also know as: the laziest ninja in the leaf village or most layed back by me^_- haha…anyway, so talk to you later."

their sensei only slightly nodded as taking the information my answer in.

"Okay...but why you hiding up here, makes you look suspicious. why don' t you come down." Genma-sensei answered back in

a calm voice.

i gave a sincere smile,and bent down as well, "maybe...just for alittle bit-but then i must get back to my village, Genma-Sensei."

he gave of a weary smile. i just tilted my head slightly to the side, sorta confused as he was doing so.

"No need to be so formal just call me Genma or Genma-sensei if it makes you comfortable, alright."

i just nodded, and we both jumped out of the tree and landing where they had been training, ever since this morning as i recall them

doing so.

"nice work Choji, keep it up...as for you shikamaru, don't keep jumping into a bush right next to ya, learn to block his

attack,...ALRIGHT Choji do it again. after were done here i'll treat you to all you can it buffet."

i just stepped back as Choji's face changed, immediately as his sensei said those words that were like a mantra to him.

i couldn't help but chuckle as choji once again did the Human Boulder Jutsu.

30 minutes later:

and their sensei walked and asked me to come along...i decided to tag along only until we got to the all-you-can-eat resturant.

i bowed, "i'm gonna take my leave now so, see ya Genma-sensei...and shikamaru-kun, hope to see you around, ha."

walking back home to Suna, she had time to think about things she usually didn't ordinarly think or even say anything about.

but then again she had others rare dazes even back in suna, with her brothers bugging her.

{end of flashback}

as she finished writing in her diary about her Big Day or better yet busy day and sliding it right under her queen; sized bed .

"sigh...i'm so bored what else can i do..."

she groaned and decided to go make something to eat, as she was grabbing the knob on her door and twisting it slightly to the right the door

slowly opened but not the way it usually does and soon found her self flat on her face on her bedroom carpet.

fumes were covering her as she slowly got up, "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR IDIOT."

Kankuro flinched and thought that now wasn't a good time to tell her that gaaras birthday is coming up, as he just opened her door making his sister fall flat on her face.

'yeah...i reallly should get out of here or else i'll soon find myself beat up and even worse than anyone ever is .

As that thought crossed his mind he quickly charged right out of his sisters doorway

And out into the living room but he knew he wasn't in the clear yet, oh no, Temari was gonna get him until he BEGS for mercy , letting him know that he ain't gonna get out of this problem

Slipping out the door in the back {they have a back outdoor patio with flowers and trees even a small river with a little bridge hovering over it,…now back to the story}

Looking to the right then to the left he soon spotted a temporary hiding spot for himself and quickly ducked.

His sister was right above him still having those fumes coming straight out of her but MUCH stronger so strong he could feel his death bed coming closer and closer as the bad vibes could be felt all the way into Konoha if need be.

"KANKURO…you best be hiding yourseeellllllf hehheh, Kankuro where are youuuuuuuu, come on I won't hurt you at least not much haha IT'S GONNA B paaainnnnnful."

"*shiver*…temari gives me the creeps when she does that, what am I gonna do I'm really in the dog house now." his thoughts were loud in clear as he slowly made little movements underneath the patio and his breaths became shallow.

Tmp tmp tmp the noises Temari made as she decided to go down the starirs and look around, while Kankuro studied her movements and when he knew that her back was turned he quicky yet quietly slithered out beneath the patio and back up the stairs, through the door…as the door was silently behind him.

When he knew he could start running again he took off like it was his life on the line {in these terms-it was } out the front door he went. Bolting towards the kazekages office, (A.K,A his brother Gaara).

[back to Temari}

When she knew that she had looked in every spot that she knew her brother could get into, she started to walk back into the house.

'hmmm if I were Kakuro where would I go, let's see theirs…" with her fingers she counted the places he would go if he and his sister would get into a cat and dog chase with each other.

1) cosplay as a scarecrow, a nurse(in this case a doctor), and/or a Host.

2) run all the way to Konoha where he knew that it would take forever for his sister to find him their.

And last but not least.

3) try to make up little tricks to lead his sister to where who would've been and get her to fall for the traps he had set before she had gotten their, and give himself alittle more time to escape his sisters wrath.

"I believe that it be any 3 but I bet you that he went straight to Gaara…it's just a hunch but you never know I just might be right, bwahahahaha." soon she put on an eviilish grin as she couldn't wait to get her hands on Kankuro and watch him beg for mercy, haha.

{back to the prey-in this case Kankuro}

Knockknockknock, his fist pounding the door in a rushing type movement wanting so badly for his brother the kazekage to open the door for him.

Finally he heard the words, that usually meant come in. "What it is, What do you Want." Kankuro just rolled his eyes, pushing that aside he went in closing the doors behind him.

"Gaara, huff, huff, can you find some way to distract Temari for your brother….Please…I sorta opened her door and well she landed flat on her face, now she plans on catching me and killing me she's not in a happy mood…."

Looking at his brother who had his elbows setting themselves on the desk and his chin resting on his hands, it looked like he was thinking silently to him self. But the silence soon ended as he saw his brother take an intake in breath.

"why should I do that Kankuro…after all it is your fault that she's on a MAD spree in the first place…is it not."

"come ON Gaara please for your brother I can't do anything ive tried every place in the house even in the back patio….it was hard enough just trying to get here alone…and besides you're the one that can distract her besides our friends in Konoha."

"Fine…but you'll have to do something for me,"

Kankuro didn't care what it was as long as he was safe from his sister for alittle while.

"anthing Gaara, what is it."

Now the Kazekage sat up in his chair and set his gaze out the window.

"I want you to give a message to the Hokage in the leaf village, it's got information that could be useful for her…if you agree to that than I'll take Temari off your hands."

"Yes I will do that."

"good, here take it and leave for the Hidden Leaf Village right away…but you might want to go through the window here cause Temari's coming this way and she almost here."

Kankuro grabbed the scroll and quickly jumped out of the window in the nik of time.

In the wind he thanked his brother for doing this for him.

The doors slammed open as a raging Temari stood over the Kazekage.

"Hey Gaara have you seen Kankuro come here at all."

"No I have not, and if I did I wouldn't have told you anyways because I'm not getting involved in this mess between you two."

That was a lie because he just became part of it when his brother asked him to distract Temari for him.

"well whatever, if he does come here than tell him I'm right on his tail, and that he should watch his-."

The doors were opened once again as a girl in a maids dress came in holding a tray with 2 tea cups and a teapot ontop.

"Kazekage-sama heres your tea would you like anything in it?." the beautiful shoulder-length brownish/blonde hair stood near the Kazekage placing the tray on a table nearby.

With a nod, "yes, I would like 2 tablespoons of sugar and Temari would you have some tea with me…

After all it's not evry day that you can have tea like this."

Temari just sighed but then shrugged and sat down.

'well I guess I can have a cup of tea than I'll go after Kankuro, it'll save me energy.'

"alright, miss I would like a cup of tea with 1 tablespoon of sugar." the maid nodded and handed her a cup of tea with the amount of sugar that she had asked for. And the Maid smiled like she always does. "here you go miss."

"Arigato."

After that the young maid left with 2 guards closing it behind her.

The silence soon took over as the 2 sipped their tea in quiet…..

But Temari didn't like the silence so she broke it, "so Gaara, it's your birthday in a week isn't it, would you like anything special for it ."

"….."

"come on Gaara theirs got to be at least one thing that you desperately want."

"….."

Temari was starting to get very impatient with his silence. When finally he spoke up,.

"not really just to leave me alone would be enough for me, anyday."

'well that wasn't very helpful, but oh well, maybe I'll ask that girl that likes him, I should know, because she told me herself…and I know that Gaara in his room has a painting of a girl with long flowing baby blue hair and those sweet, innocent, eyes that catch everyones attention those beautiful rich sapphire eyes…okay anyway, so maybe he be liking this wonderful chance to meet the girl that has caught his attention, and still does, better call her and ask her if she would come.'

"okay Gaara, I've got to go so, ja ne."

And with that she left going back home, leaving aside hunting down her brother Kankuro.

As she took off her ninja shoes and walking over to the phone to call her VERY good friend, Hiroki-chan

'ring ring ring' "hello, Hiroki-chan here"

"Hey Hiroki-chan it's me Temari, I have something to ask of you"

"oh hey temari-san how have you been, and, yeah anything, what is it."

Now Temari was walking to her room and shutting her door, just in case her brother(s) come walking in on her conversation with her very close friend Hiroki-chan, which they all know just well a lot. But Gaara hasn't seen his light blue haired, sapphire eyed beauty in real life up until his surprise birthday party of course.

Now she began to speak as she sat up on her bed, grabbing a pillow and laying it un-top of her lap.

"well were having a surprise birthday party for a dear brother Gaara, and we wanted you to be their."

"uh-huh, I'd LOVE to, so when is our dear Gaara's birthday party, and where."

"it's this Saturday, at 8:00pm at the Ballroom in Konohagakure, but we need you to be their a little earlier , so we can really surprise my dear brother it'll be great, haha. Alright Hiroki-chan."

(on the other line)

{I also have to tell you, I'm playing Hanon-chan, hehe I just love Gaara, he's my little Panda-kun

Anyway, just to let you know, otherwise let's get back to the storie kay^^}

Hanon-chan was walking into the bathroom of her beautiful home in the village hidden in the clouds, she was born their and has lived their for 19 years of her life, and everyone in her village knows her as the kage of their lands daughter(she also has another sister and a big brother), and she a very sweet girl to get along with.

She was going into the bathroom to get ready for a nice hot shower, to wipe off her long day of training, and other things.

"okie-dokie, Temari-san, but ummm like wh-what should I wear I mean ummm….er."

On the other line temari was literally laughing her head off on what she was just saying, but quickly stopped to answer before her friend got the wrong idea.

"Oh don't worry about that, I have that takin care of, because were going shopping for just the perfect out fit the day before Saturday so just relax until than, all right."

Temari heard her mumbled okay, before saying good-bye and talk to you later. Than hanging up the phone.

'well that was interesting, but I can't wait to see Gaara's face when he sees her it'll be great.'

Back to Hanon-chan----------

'that Temari she something else, heh but that's why I love her, hehe, but not as much as some aka(red) haired seafoam eyed boy I so dearly have a MAJOR crush on, heehee.'

And with that she sat her towel on the top of the toilet seat, and hopped into the running water, letting it pour down her beautifully curved body, as she lathered her light blue knee length hair with her lavender, lilac shampoo, making sure she got every part of her hair in the wonderful smelling shampoo.

When she started to rinse out the shampoo under the spout, she started singing a song that was so much beautiful, sweet, smooth, gentle, and easy flowing, called " Life by Yui ". putting in the conditioner, and rinsing that out as well, and last but not least she washed her body which smelled like watermelon, turning around so she got the last of the suds of her body, before reaching down to turn of the water. Sliding the door and stepping on the rug beneath her feet, reaching to her towel and wrapping that around her body and the other over her hair.

Opening the bathroom door and walking out into the hallway and into her well decorated bedroom, that was covered in every single place inside the room itself, their were blue, pink, and black colors and white with them, that covered every part of the bedroom. The bed had red, white and light pink silk blankets and sheets she had 6 pillows in different shapes on the back of the queen sized bed.(so basically it was like a girly/preppy room cause that's just like me, sorry to say for those people that are not into that kinda of thing^^ anyway back too the story)

As she was just finishing drying off and getting dressed and ready for bed.

"now that was refreshing." Hanon said walking over to her vanity table near her bed, and looking at her calender that was hanging on the wall right next to it , and looking for when Friday was.

'hmmm, Friday is…WHAT tomorrow you haave got to be kidding me OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG, all right girl get a grip it's just fine, so it's tomorrow big deal it's not the end of the world, but I wonder exactly what Temari has in store for me.'

And with that she walked over to her bed, and pulled them up, and sliding underneath the covers before turning out the light for the night. With one last look at her clock which read 9:30pm. She quickly fall into deep sleep.

The next morning and her bed was all made up, she was dressed for the day hair all made up, and she was just finishing up her make up(she doesn't put much on trust me I don't either).

"now all I have to do is have a quick pop-tart and than head out right out the door…with that she waited for it to pop up from the toaster, before putting on her ninja shoes on and heading out the door. As she was walking to meet up with temari who told her to meet at the most well known clothing store in all of Sunagakure, the "crescent star"..(yes I know it's a weird name but if you have name I could use please tell me all thoughts are always welcome ^^)

Finally she made it to the crescent star, and walked into the clothing store preparing for what Temari had in store for her.

"Hey their Temari…."

The 4 pingtailed blonde turned around and met the eyes of the very well known soninn in all of Konohagakure , "oh hey you're here, well let's get started I have found several outfits that would be perfect for the BIG surprise party for Gaara ready go and try them on, hehe take your time than tell me what you think of them." shoving the outfits into the arms of a speechless kunoichi, Hanon.

'I can'twaitican'twaitican'twaitican''twaitican'twaitican'twait… tell Gaara's birthdaaaay Partie and my BIG Entrance, heehee.' singing thoughtfully as she was trying the first of 3 outfits.

The 1st outfit was a dress the color of a milky blue with a small flare on the ends giving it that oh so uber feel to it, and a silver ribbon tied to it on the upper part just below the breast line, with a bow in the front for the finishing touch making her look like the dream girl of a mans fantasy or some for that matter.

Walking out of the dressing room, Temari turned around from talking and looked at her dear friend, Hanon and Smiled wide, "my GAWD that's so Uber cute, Hanon, I'm sooooo good at finding the purrrfect outfit, ha." all she could do was smile and that is what she did. "sha I know but I still have 2 more to go." "right right, well take that off and change and t the 2nd one than." as she finished Hanon already went back into the dressing room and was changing into the next one.

-several hours later-

And they were finally done, they picked the 1st one instead of the others, because it was cute, fancy, and absolutely perfect for the birthday party, heehee

Well hope you like the chapter^^

Give me your reviews to see how you liked itJ I'd love to here from youJ hehe I hope you tell me how you would rate it haha ^O^ yeah and ummmm will wu be me friends with me^^ (LOL JK) well can't wait to here from you Jsmiles everyone.

Oh and here are the ages of the gang

Sakura-19(she's going out with Kakashi, in my story)

Naruto-20(Hinata's soon to be Husband)

Neji-219he's engaged to Ten-ten though…I can't really say I'm happy and surprised by it, but, oh well, heehee^_^")

Shikamaru-22(Temari's boyfriend and soon to be wedded husband^///^ me and her are GREAT friends)

Choji-21(he's madly in love with Ino)

Ino-19(she's going out with Choji, can you believe….way to go Ino-san^^)

Kankuro-23"ya know I think I'll try to get him a girlfriend so he won't be lonely and have a stuffed doll for the rest of his life^^ haha can you imagine that,LOL)

Temari-21(has a MAJOR crush on Shikmaru, and is supposedly dating him, heehee)

Gaara-20(the kazekage…for now, hehheh*grins evily*the love of my life, heehee)

Hinoki(me, yeah I know, it' smy fantasy, but, I'm gonna make this one work, heehee…by that I mean that, I'm going to[NOT GONNA SPOIL IT] find out yourself later on in the chappies, ^_- thankies a bunchies^^-Hinoki-)-19

Hinata-20(she's Naruto's Fiance )

Tenten-21(Rock lee's girlfriend)

Rock lee-22(he's going out with tenten)

Kakashi-29(Sakura's boyfriend, and jonin)

Genma-26(he also looks quite young so and also he's cute…but not as much as Gaara)

Asuma-32 (ya know I don't know what I'm gonna do about him maybe have him date Kurenai^^)

Kurenai-28(haha yeah she looks young so I'm guessing that's about where she is right now)J

Might Guy-34(hey he looks a lot older than Asuma, that's for sure, LOL)

Well until the next chapter, see you later.

PS: don't forget to give me your review, I need to know how you like it so farJ


	2. Gaaras Birthday Suprise

To be loved for pure reason

To try that which can not be done…will only end in failure…[was bored sowwy]J

Haha JKJ oh I almost forgot there is lemon later on in this chapter so be ready fo itJ(for those who do not want to see it than pleaaaaaaaase don't I' will not b held responsible thank u and enjoy the storyJ)

Hey it's me again nice to see you again well now this is CH 2 hope you enjoy tit it's fun to make more chappies for stories we truwly wove ya know.

Also in this chapter I decided to have a birthday for my(our), sweet panda-Chan^_^ so I did it's going to be so cool;)

CH 2 {Surprises for our(mine=^.^= NYAH) kazekage}

JKakashi and sakura time(in the chapter)J

Our favorite pink-haired jonin medic nin was walking back from lunch with Ino as they were their they talked about how guys like Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba,(akamaru), Shino, Naruto, and Neji Hyuuga have changed and become so freakin Sexy.

Ino on the other hand has been engaged with Choji for about 2 months and you'll never find a happier couple like them^^ around(anyway back to the story)

Sliding the door, the pink-haired jonin walked into the hospital, back from her lunch break.

"hiya Sakura-sempai nice to see you, how was lunch." one of the girls that just began working their smiled at Sakura.

She of course smiled back, "it's good to see you to, Naomi-chan, and lunch was splendid as always haha has it gotten busy before I got here."

Naomi shook her head, "n-no not at all it's a lot calmer than it usually is Sakura-sempai, but Lady Tsunade-sama has been asking for you, she said once you get back from lunch…to go and see her, so you should see her now."

Sakura nodded her head. " alright I'll go right now…talk to you later Naomi-chan, keep up the good work."

"I will thank you sakura-chan….I will haha." Naomi-chan then went back to work holding on to a clipboard with the data on a shin-obi that had just been put into a room, the name read 'Choji Akamichi' on it.

'Choji Akamichi, I wonder what he got into this time.' her curious mind wonder as she headed to his room to check up on her patient,

Opening the door, she walked in, and went to his bed, with a smile.

"hello Choji-kun, how are you feeling today."

He looked up at Naomi, "oh hello Naomi-chan I'm feeling better, do you know when I will be able to get out of here."

She held the clipboard closer to her upper chest as she answered with a calmness about her, " you can get out this afternoon your already checked out so you can leave now if you wanted to--."

Without a second to soon Choji was already put his clothes on and was about to head out the door before he stopped to turn around and smiled at the young medic-nin "thanks for taking caring for me, Naomi-chan, hope I can see you soon your really…neat, hehheh."

A blush creep'd across Naomi's face, 'd-did he just say I was--neat, and that he hopes to see me again….oh my.' while she was in her own world, Choji already left and was exiting the konoha hospital doors as we speak.

(note to everyone Naomi when she heres something from I guy, let's say oh…'your really cute' or 'your really neat' she turn away alittle bit and blush without a second thought because that's how I wanted to make her,^^ too tell you the truth, I thought that she's going to be an amazingly funny character haha well, back to the story more info on the characters later)

{Tsunade's office}

Tsunade was stacking papers as she heard knocking on her office door and knew that it was Sakura the moment that she got the okay to come into her office.

"hello Sakura-chan, you came as I expected." she smiled that usual smile that she does.

Sakura did the same, "yes…what was it that you wanted to ask me, Lady Tsunade-sama." leaning into her desk Tsunade spook in a soft tone that always gave off her positive aura.

"oh yes that's right…well as you know, the Kazekage's birthday is coming and as you know…Gaara does not like these kinds of things, and so his siblings decided to have a BIG surprise party here in the ballroom in Konoha only he doesn't know yet that's why it's a surprise,ha, anyway I just received a scroll that Kankuro had sent instead of a normal messanger…so this is where you come in."

At this point Sakura heard everything down to the littlest detail, and wanted to know what she was suppose to do.

"so what am I supposed to do Lady Tsunade."

Now she laid back in her chair crossing her left leg over her right one.

"you are to help, Ino, Hinata, Temari, Kankuro, tenten, and Kiba, Naruto, Shikamaru, maybe, when he comes back today from his mission, your going to decorate the ballroom the way Temari and Kankuro have planned it your suggestions might be in the Final Decision if need be, that's why I'm given you, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, a break from any missions and from the hospital tomorrow and the next day…so don't even PLAN on coming to work tomorrow kay'. you may leave that is all."

Our pink-haired jonin-medic nin only bowed and left without saying a word, knowing that she can't come to work tomorrow or the day after that is hard to comprehend for her but she has to deal with it one way or another.

'what am I going to do in the mean time breaks like that I'd rather BE on a mission or in the hospital than anything else, sigh…what am I going to do, ~_~

Well whatever I don't care, hmmm what should I do maybe I'll go back to the house I'll just have to figure something that's take WORK off my mind'

As the pink haired jonin walked home she didn't sense that Ino was ttryin' to get her attention. "SAKUUUUUURAAAAAA…hey Billboard-brow….HEY."

Finally she responded…

"what did you say…Ino-Pig…"

'whoa touchy haha oh well."…Ino only sighed "it's nothing, nothing don't get your head in a bundle, haha, all I came to say is that are excited to do our first birthday planning haha I'm SOOO psyched, aren't you Sakura." Sakura only groaned, "…I don't know…I guess, but I've got to say your totally PSYCHED, eh Ino."

Ino nodded wildly, she was always the one to get happy over the smallest of things, especially, birthday parties.

Walking and talking as they were on their way to meet Temari at a resturant where they would start to gather things together that are planned for gaara's surprise party ha and they are both glad they were chosen to help with the party.

{to Naruto}

21 year old Ninja, was on his way to meet up with the others, after he had been talking to shikamaru who was right beside him dazing off, like he normally does in his own time.

"H-hey Shikamaru--so what are we supposed to do again, eh-heh…" the blonde haired ninja bringing his left hand behind his head rubbing it, as those words came out. Shikamaru on the other hand had gotten use to the knuckle-head ninja after so many times of going on missions together, and hanging with him if he had nothing else to do.

"sigh,… Naruto, were supposed to I guess go to the ballroom and help the sand nin with a surprise birthday party for the Kazekage, you kno Gaara, jeez, and I'm surprised that you even became a Jonin in the first place…" Shikamaru shifting his gaze over to the blonde-haired ninja.

'some-sometimes his gaze is sorta scary I don't think that I'll get use to this, but yeah- now I remember we better get going."

Picking up his pace, the to Jonin walked faster to reach the ballroom, so they can get started with the BIG surprise for the one and only Gaara, (Kazekage)

Finally as they reached the destination, waiting their were the rest of the gang who had already started putting things up on the wall, from streamers, to table cloths, which were the a red and black, with a hint of white in the middle.

Streamers were hanging on walls, to the chandeliers that were so gorgeous, it would make anyone's eyes glisten with the shine of the lights.

"hiya…Naruto, Hey shikamaru, you ready to get started." Ino came walking towards them with a smile across her face, and a bunch of decorations bundled in her hands, without given the chance to speak she forced the decorations into their hands. "haha here ya go, well get to it, your not here to sit around and doddle haha, well gotta go got things to finish up and things to do,… have fun you to hehe." with that she was already across the room towards the stage that Temari was standing on holding a clipboard against her chest, leaving the young Jonin to themselves, with a speachless expression.

"……OOOOOO-kay, well ready Shikamaru, like Ino said let's not doddle."

"sigh whatever."

And so finally they started putting things up.

"Allllllright it's break time go ahead and go out for lunch but be back within 45 minutes got it." Temari spoke looking at the clock on the wall towards her left, close to where Kiba was standing on a chair.

They all nodded and left to go find a place to eat before going back to help finish up or at least finish half of the task for Gaara's BIG birthday bash.

{to Temari and Kankuro}

"so what do you think so far Temari… does it look good?." Kankuro asked sitting on a chair near by, taking a break until they got back from their lunch break.

She only replied with a sigh, "it's looking great I'm very proud, I hope Gaara will like this, even if he doesn't say anything, it doesn't matter her should just at least say thanks, or something in that area."

Kankuro only nodded.

'yeah, but we know Gaara will anyway he's somewhat change since he battle Naruto Uzamaki awhile back…wonder what that knuckle-heads up to."

After that they left to get their own lunch and bring it back here,

{with the jonin and (sonin(1)…}

Naruto was just purchasing a to-go box of spicy ramen and was on his way back to the rest of the gang back at the ballroom.

"N-naruto." Hinata said walking up behind naruto carrying a lunch that looked home-made.

Naruto turned around and saw Hinata standing their, "Hey Hinata, hows it going."

She blushed and smiled. "I'm good, so are heading back as w-well, if you are may I walk with you, since, w-were going to the same place anyways."

By then Naruto had closed his eyes rubbing the back of his head with one of his hands, but quickly opened his eyes bringing his hand down with him.

"of course the more the merrier haha, so how life been for ya, Hinata-chan."

By now she was slightly blushing and re-directing her eyes away from Naruto.

"it's been great, hehheh, what about you N-naruto, are you still wanting to be H-Hokage."

"yeah, I'm not giving up just yet, I'm gonna be the best ninja, and make It to the top and take Grandma Tsunade's place as Hokage, BELIEVE IT."

By then Hinata was smiling with her right hand carrying her home-made bento', and her left hovering over her cute pink lips, letting a small giggle to slip-out.

'Naruto, I know you'll be Hokage, I believe in you, and you…you called me Hinata-chan, I like it it's cute, hehe as longs as you say it that's enough for me ANY day, heh.'

Finally it sullenly became quiet, as they approached the ballroom.

And our number one, Hyperactive, knuckle-head, didn't like the silence so he was the one to break it.

"HEY, why is it so quite in here. It's like someone died, or somebody was caught doing something, jeez, what's wrong with you people."

Everyone turned towards the blonde head ninja, as if he was knocked over the head with something. "Naaaruto were not quiet because someone died…jeez, and to think, that you became a jonin, without them thinking that your ditsy or something." a young blonde haired woman said. Finally helping break the silence.

"that hurts Ino, that REALLY hurts, you didn't have to get snotty, jeez I thought you grew out of that already."

Now Ino had a small vein popping out of her head, from those words that came out, like a small bug, flying around you, trying to annoy you, or just REALLY bug you.

"somethings, can still linger doesn't mean that their going to be gone forever….NARUTO." Ino said finishing it off with a glare towards Naruto to remember that. She can still have her times where she can still hurt him in more ways than 1.

Naruto took that sign and backed off not wanting to get Ino angry, to a point of PURE pain.

"anyway, so how much more do we have left before we are finished decorating the ball room, Temari."

"were pretty much done, theirs just a couple more finishing touches, than were done, basically, than we will come here a half hour before Gaara gets here." answering. Everyone heard and all nodded their head finishing what was left of their lunch and through the rest into the nearest garbage can.

'Though I thought it was a dream, wasn't actually a dream, it was a living nightmare, that I created on my own….I can't think, I can't breath, it has me in a strong-hold, that I can't get out of.'

'I'm sooooo nervous to see Gaara-kun, I bet he will be surprised when he sees me, heehee.' hinoki thought as she was walking back with Temari who went to get fresh air from the party planning that was going on in the ballroom, until….

"H-Hey Temari-chan what do you think, what do you think, Gaara-Kun will think of me in the new out fit we got the other day new outfit?." hanon said with a questionably confusing, cute, look on her face.

Temari who was in lala land answered back.

"why you say that, hanon-chan, you already know what he's gonna say, he's always had this admiration for you, yet he's been wanting to see you for so long, so I know EXACTLY what he's gonna say, hehe, you really wanna know, Hinoki-Chan?." teasing Hinoki with her last remark of the day (if you can imagine it being so, LOL o)

Putting her hands to her chest, looking very urgently at Temari with such curiosity that she couldn't make any other expressions. (LOL)

"YES, YES Temari-Chan I do, I really do…I mean I have an idea, but I want you to tell me."

Temari begans to smirk as she than looks at Hinoki with such intent

"alright, alright….about 3 years ago when My little brother was 18 he was visiting Konoha…before you moved and was sitting on a bench…."

{FLASHBACK}

-3 years ago-

Gaara was sitting on a bench in the park in konoha that was called Shippo no Hana{moon of the flower or just moon flower, heehee}

And was relaxing when he heard a beautiful voice that he had remember when he was young, a girl that he saved from being bullied from-her name he remember quite well.

"are you…okay.." young gaara asked the girl with pretty blue hair faded into green with turquoise eyes that shown like that of a angel from the heavens

"y-yes, thank you…your gaara-kun, right?." curiosity and knowledge running through her like the wind.

He looks at her head down shy before shooting right back up

"um…would-would you be my friend?!.' he asked; he was afraid of what she would say and was about to turn back when she spoke with a smile as wide as it could go.

"yes….I would love to…my name is Hinoki, nice to meet you gaara, heehee."

-back to the 1st flashback^^-

As he was sitting up he had a piece of a BIG paper and lots of paints and started to paint the girl from head-to-toe, grass-to scenery…everything was going into the painting, once he was done he left the village with a smile on his face.

-back to the present-

"so you see." Temari began to finish; "he's been waiting to see you ever since, haha…that brother of mine, can't stop thinking of you and only you, that painting is still in his room on a stand, haha…so that's how I know that he will be surprised and happy to see you all in one at his birthday, tonight, haha, I can't wait to see his expression…I'm going to take a picture of it to, heehee, with kakuro's help, of course…you excited for it, Hi-No-Ki, haha."

She looks at her dear friend, when she did, she saw Hinoki blushing deep crimson, it was soooo red, you could swear that she was dieing of heat.

"Y…..Yes…..very…haha….I should go get ready….."

And so she did, taking off faster than anything to her house and getting dressed make-up and all.

-at the ballroom-

Everyone was waiting for gaara to come so they can shout "Surprise." when finally Hinoki came walking in rushing and running up to the stage standing like they told her to so she can just stand and smile widely at him, and everyone to see his expression on both occasions, heehee, not that much later [5 minutes to be exact] gaara came in with his best friend Naruto Uzumaki, who was grinning widely and theeeeeeen…

"SURPRISE…HAPPY BIRTHDAY GAARA." everyone shouted to him the lights came on, confetti and streamers and balloons came fallen from the ceiling. Gaara who was just standing their surprise out of his mind looked straight ahead, and their….he saw her, the girl, his dear friend and the girl he had a crush on, and has fallen deeply in love with.

"Happy Birthday Gaara, heehee." the girl with bluish green hair and eyes color of rain, smiling widely at him.

He didn't hesitate and walked over to her quickly and smiled hugging her, she smiled and hugged him back

"Thank You…Hinoki, I have to confess something you…in front of people here that are watching, eto….will you be my girlfriend, Hinoki!." she started to blush and giggled hugging him tightly

"Of Course, I would love to, Gaara, it would make me VERY happy to be your girlfriend, heehee.'

She smiled and released her hug and looked at him with eyes filled with over flowing joy, everyone just smiled in aaaw and sharted to cheer and clap, before the guys quickly came and grabbed him from Hinoki, she wasn't the only one who was shocked in surprise, he was too. And before you knew it, Hinoki was grabbed and taking over to the girls and they were squealing and cheering for her and Gaara getting together

"WAY TO GO, HINOKI-SAMA!, EEEEEEHEE."

Everyone over-heard it and looked over to the girls as if they just said something more shocking then anything

"Hinoki-Sama???…what's going on girls…." Choji and other guys said as they were coming over, confused out of their minds

At this point Hinoki decided it was time for her to tell them who she was (gaara already knows about it so, haha).

As she moved away from the girls she walked up the stairs to the stage and told them

"my name is Hinoki Itsuka of the Itsuka clan that was known for a

Princess of the Stars in that sense, that is me, I Hinoki, am the Princess of the Star, everyone in my clan knew about it, even Gaara, heehee….and THAT, is my real identity…phew."

After that she walked off the stage and blushed a pink before smiling at everyone including Gaara, who was looking at her back before walking up to her and quickly walking outside on the patio, standing beside her, he began to speak

"Hinoki, I always knew that you were special, and that's not the whole reason I fell in love with you…it was because of our friendship, your smile, your personality that I fell for."

Suddenly she turned to him and kissed him wrapping her arms around his neck, standing on her tip-toes, his eyes went wide before, closing them quickly and finally and deepening the kiss, after a couple of minutes they broke off and she smiled at him. "I already knew that, my dear Gaara, heehee….because that is the same way with me to, about you."


End file.
